Maka's 5 day Switch
by Rocket2SE
Summary: Soul try's to confess to Maka but everything keeps getting in the way. And having Maka's character changing everyday doesn't help him at all.
1. Ch1

**I don't own Soul Eater! And Savannah is my real life friend and Carlee is her real life sister so I don't own them ether -_-; I only own Sly.**

**At Dr. Stain's lab (midnight)**

Two shadows went in Dr. Stain's lab.

"Carlee, you sure we should be doing this? You're going to get in trouble. And you're going to get ME in trouble too!" Savannah tried to warn her sister. But Carlee ignored her sister's warnings and was determined to get what she came for.

"Relax, let's just get the bottle Sly tolled us to get and then we are outta here" Whispering to her sister.

They both tiptoed towards the laboratory. Once they were there, Savannah switched on the lights and turned to look for the bottle Sly tolled them to get.

**Flashback**

_"I want you two to get a potion from Dr. Stain's lab and bring it to me. When you do, I will pay you the amount of money you wished for" Sly knew they needed the money badly. But Savannah didn't like the idea of stealing, Especially from Dr. Stain._

_Carlee didn't seem to mind the idea though. "Okay!"_

_"The 'C Switch' bottle is the one I need you to get. But be careful; don't even try sticking a finger in that potion"_

**End of flashback**

"I FOUND IT!" Carlee yelled.

"Shush… Be quite stupid!"

"Umm…."

Savannah turned to look at her sister. "What?"

"Which bottle is it?"

"The 'C Switch' one stupid" Savannah stared down at her sister when Carlee reached down to grab a big box filled with bottles that had 'C Switch' written on the labels. Before they could react, footsteps were herd coming from the hallways.

"The professor never leaves the laboratory's door open"

Once two guard's voices were herd, the two sisters started panicking. Sense Savannah was the smart one; she had to choose ether A-Keep panicking to no end.

B-Shove her sister out the window and jump after her with the box.

Or C-Put everything back to the way it was, tell the guards they were locked in the lab by accident, and escape but leaving the potions behind.

Once the guard's voices got closer, Savannah wasted no time, grabbing the box filled with potions away from Carlee with her right hand and using her left to grab her sister by the back of her jacket and threw her out the window.

By the time the guards came in, Savannah and Carlee have escaped. The guards didn't notice a thing. With only switching the lights off, they both left.

Outside, the two sisters were running while screaming cheerfully for their success.

"We did it! We did it!" Cralee cheered

"That was close… Too close" Savannah said as she opened the box to make sure the potions were alright. "Come on. Let's get this to Sly so we can get this over with!"

Meanwhile

Maka and Soul were on their way home from a mission they have accomplished. Soul was definitely waiting to be alone with her for at least time to say three words he was waiting to say for a long, long time. They were walking on the streets alone… Was this the perfect time to say the three words?

"Hay, Maka" He said nervously.

"Yeah…" She turned to look at him.

"There's something I wanted to say to you…"

"What is it?"

"I wanted to say I-"Before he could say it, a lowed 'YAHOO' interrupted him. He thought "Damn it! So close."

"Ugh… What is it, Black*Star?" He sighed as he turned around to look at his friend who round the moment.

Black*Star let his hand drop on Soul's shoulder "Kid has this party starting next Saturday! You're coming, right?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"GREAT! SEE YA!"

As the blue headed monkey left, Soul turned buck to Maka.

"What did you want to say again?" She said as she started to cross the street.

"I was going to say-LOOK OUT!" He pushed her away from the truck that was about to squish her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah… I think so." She said rubbing her head.

_"Why am I so unlucky"_ Soul thought to himself. Maybe one more try will do.

"Maka I…"

"Yeah…"

"I…" He can't get the damn words out.

"Spit it out already!"

"Maka I-"

_BOOM!_

"... Great… What now?" he said as he tried to get up from the ground. Wait, what, on the ground?

"Maka, Soul! We are so sorry!" Savannah said as she helped Maka up.

"Ouch… W-what happened?" Maka stood up wobbling.

"We were in a rush and we didn't see you" Carlee began collecting the bottles that fell out of the box from crushing to Maka. Carlee then started staring at the pink liquid that covered the flour and Maka. One of the bottles was broken on the flour.

"What is this stuff?" Maka was covered with the liquid.

Carlee was about to explain but was stopped by her sister's hand covering her mouth.

"That's juice!" Savannah tolled Maka, thinking she will believe it.

"We're so sorry!" Savannah kept apologizing.

"It's alright! I'm fine! I just need a bath, that's all" Maka said smiling at the two sisters. "Come on Soul, we'd better go home" She then turned to the two sisters "See you Savannah, Carlee!" Soul sighed, stuffing his hands in his pocket and left with Maka.

"Bye, bye Maka, Soul!" Savannah said her goodbyes.

"What now? Sly is going to be so mad"

"Let's just give Sly what he wanted"

Soul and Maka's apartment

Soul stuffed his head in his pillow and mumbled "Ugh… Not cool… I guess I should try again tomorrow." as he fell fast asleep.

**Maka's bedroom**

Maka was having trouble falling asleep. Her entire body started to hurt very bad at each movement she made. After twisting a few times in her blanket, trying to ignore the pain, the only thing she could hear was her heart beating.

She clutched her chest after the pain started to get deeper in one spot, her heart.

She felt so weak.

Finally, her eyes closed… But she did not sleep. No, she fainted.

**To be continued…**

**I few of you have been telling me that I had a lot of spelling problems in this story, so I'm working on fixing them :3**_**  
**_


	2. Ch2 The Housewife

**Hello once again! I was planning on updating Chapter 2 next week, but sense I got 2 reviews from chapter 1 (which is better than I expected) I decided to put the next chapter up sooner. By the way, I don't own soul eater… Savannah and Carlee are my friends so I don't own them ether. I only own Sly.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Housewife**

Soul woke up from the light shining from the laughing sun out his window. "A cool day starts with a cool morning." He said as he stretched, getting up from his bed, inhaling the smell of breakfast and listening to Maka singing a lullaby. Wait, what, lullaby?

Soul shook his head, trying to clear the sound he was hearing. It was defiantly Maka's voice.

He slowly opened his bedroom door. The lullaby seemed to come from the kitchen.

Soul tiptoed his way over to the kitchen and peeked through a small opining from the kitchen door.

There she was, singing and swinging her hips side to side. _'Is this really Maka?'_ Soul thought.

He pushed the door to open it a little more. As he approached the singing angel, she stopped singing. Noticing him, she turned around to look at him.

Soul stared at her for a few minutes, this was _not_ Maka. She had a smile Soul had never seen before, a big blush on her cheeks, and what used to be green eyes where now, Bright blue?

"Morning sleepy head~" She said as she cutely giggled.

"M-morning…" Soul was trying his best not to look confused but he fails anyway.

"Sit down, darling. Breakfast's going to be ready in five minutes."

The word 'Darling' was driving Soul crazy.

"M-Maka… Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better~"

Breakfast was finished fast as Soul was trying not to look at the overly happy-go-lucky Maka staring at him the whole time.

As they reached school, Soul couldn't help but blush when Maka hugged his arm too tightly.

"Come on, honey. We should hurry up!" She said and pulled him by his arm. But when Soul sat his head down on his desk, everyone in class started glaring at him. Savannah got closer to him and whispered "Soul, is Maka feeling okay?"

"I don't know." He said using his 'cool' voice.

"Savannah, Carlee, I need you to come with me for a minute." Dr. Stain said before he left. Once Savannah and her sister fallowed Dr. Stain, Maka came skipping to Soul's side with a big smile and blue eyes that appeared this morning. What has happened to her?

"Hi, Maka, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure~" She said as if she was excited.

**Hallways**

"Maka, I've been trying to say this for so long and…" An overwhelming blush started to appear on his cheeks as he tries to get the word out of his mouth.

"Yes? Go on~" She tilted her head, letting her cheek rest on her left shoulder.

Soul couldn't take it anymore and he finally snapped "What's wrong with you Maka? You've been acting creepy all day! If you're trying to hide something away from me then it's not going to work!" Soul yelled at her instead of saying the three words.

Soul then noticed her eyes starting to water. She used I finger to wipe her eye as she gave small sniffs.

A crowed was forming around Soul and Maka, who was now crying.

"Y-you hate me?" She sniffed. "I-I was just trying to be n-nice. I didn't want you to get a-angry" She covered her eyes with her hands. The crowd around then give a long 'Aww~' at Maka's cute blushed up cheeks as she continued crying.

"Maka… I-" Soul's sweat dropped when everyone snapped their nicks to look at him. Glaring at him, Soul was speechless.

"Soul, how could you be so mean?"

"Dude, you made her cry. Not cool"

"Poor Maka…"

Soul gulped and took two steps back.

_'Not cool! Not cool!'_ Soul thought.

"You think you're cool, huh? Let's see how cool you can act without her!" Students transformed to weapons their partners approached the helpless Soul.

Soul took a few steps back and hit the wall behind him. But then a 'Yahoo' came from behind the crowd. "Why does _he _have my spotlight? I'm the star! Me!"

As the crowd ran towards Black*Star, Soul took his chance to run for his life.

He stopped in front of Dr. Stain's office, with the deadly crowd behind him and I dead end in front; he had no choice but to go in.

"Soul, it's a good thing you came. I was just about to call you here. Please sit down." Dr. Stain pointed at a chair.

"I hope it's important. If not then-"Soul was cut off by Stain. "If you don't want to stay then," He points at the door "You can go back out there."

An explosion was herd on the other side of the room. Then Black*Star yelled "Nobody can beat me! I'm the great Black-"The students shouted at him with a big "Shut up!" And another explosion, but this time, there was no sound for Black*Star.

"Okay, okay, fine!" As Soul sat down, a tall man, Savannah and Carlee appeared from behind Stain.

"Soul, this is Sly. I think he knows what's wrong with Maka." Savannah said and pointed at the tall man.

"So you're Soul? Savannah told me about the why your partner has been acting." Sly sat down in front of Soul and explained.

"Your partner is infected with the C Switch potion that I told Savannah and her sister to get for me yesterday."

Soul looked confused. "What? What's a C Switch Potion?"

"C Switch is short for 'Character Switch'. When the two sisters bumped both you and Maka last night, one of the bottles of the potions broke and spilled on Maka." Sly explained.

"So the potion is doing this to Maka?" Soul asked.

"Yes. The potion was made to change the personality and character of the person who touches the potion"

"So Maka's personality and character is switched with an annoying Maka now?" Soul couldn't handle his happy-go-lucky, _very lucky_ partner.

"Actually, she has switched to a housewife right now."

"Say what? How can I change her back then?" Soul became frantic after understanding what Sly said. Will he ever have his old Maka back?

"Don't worry; she will change back on her own eventually."

"How long is that?" Soul was demanding to know when he will get her back.

Sly turned to look at Savannah.

"Savannah, how much of the potion did you spill on Maka?"

"The whole bottle I guess…" When Sly herd her say that, his eyes snapped wide.

That doesn't seem good.

"If it's the whole bottle, then it might take five or six days for her to turn back. But we never tried using _that_ amount of C Switch on someone before so I'm not sure." Sly explained it to Soul.

"Maka's going to keep acting like a housewife for five day!" Soul stood up from his chair.

"No, she will keep changing to a deferent character in each day. Just try to keep up with her, make sure she stays out of trouble."

Soul sighed, grabbed the handle of the door, and before could open it to leave; he turned around and said "Thanks Sly. I'm going to take good care of her."

By the time Soul closed the door behind him, he notice the students gathered around him with their weapons, waiting for him this whole time. But Soul's eyes focused on one student, the one with a gigantic weapon, all fired up and ready to shoot at Soul.

Soul's last word's weir "HOLY SHI-"

Poor Soul didn't have the time to continue after the sound of an explosion covered the school hallways.

Better luck next time Soul.

**To be continued**

**Sorry but I have to stop here for now… Chapter 3 will be up later! If you find any spelling mistakes then please tell me. What do you think? Good or bad? Please Review!**


	3. Ch3 A Kiss a Day keeps the Nurse Away

**Hi! Here is one of the chapters I promised you all~ I'm still working on the other chapter but I'll work fast on it because I love you all! Note: I don't own soul eater.**

**Chapter: 3**

**A Kiss a Day keep's the Nurse Away**

_'W-what happened?'_ Soul thought to himself but then remembered _'Oh, that right. The whole school attacked me.'_

At first, he couldn't open his eyes. But as he tried, he saw a person standing next to him. His vision was blurry, but he could tell it's a nurse, putting her soft hand on his head. But wait… Soul could tell he is in his bedroom, not in a hospital. Then why is there a nurse in Soul's room?

Soul then felt the nurse remove her hand away from his head and went to grab two long items. She placed the items on Soul's chest.

Finally, Soul's vision was slowly clearing up.

As he looked at the nurse, he then understood what was going on.

That wasn't a nurse. That was Maka in a white lab coat.

Yes, he was in his bedroom. Not in the hospital.

The items that Maka placed on his chest were two electric wires.

Soul's mind went off for a minute. He kept staring at the wires on his chest. By the time he turned back to look at Maka, she was reaching for a switch nearby.

Soul's eyes snapped wide the second Maka flipped the switch on and yelled "Clear!"

Soul shouted "MAKA! Stop-" _Zap!_ It was too lat.

Thankfully, the shock lasted two seconds. As Soul tried to recover, he saw three Makas in lab coats moving from side to side.

"Soul, Are you awake?"

When Soul shook his head, he was relieved there was only one Maka.

But then he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her "What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?"

"You were in a coma. I had to wake you up." She said and fixed her little nurse hat from the shaking.

"And zapping me is your solution?" Soul started feeling a big headache. Falling back on the mattress with a squeak, Soul rubbed his head from the pain and dizziness.

"You're not going anywhere." Nurse-Maka said as she gently grabbed his shoulders and lay him back down in his bed "You have a fiver. Stay in bed and I'll get you some soup." She left in a flash.

_'Ugh… How the hell should I tell her?'_ Soul was frustrated. Why couldn't he tell her?

Then it hit him _'Maybe… If I can't tell it to her, then I have to show it to her.'_

That could actually work.

In a few minutes, Maka came back with soup for him. But he did _not_ expect the soup to look, Or at least smell like that. It was red, sticky, and for a second he thought he saw an eyeball in there!

"M-Maka… What in the world is that?"

"Shut up and open your mouth." She lifted the spoon from the bowl of slime, shoving it to his face.

"I'm not hungry!" He looked away from her. He was hungry but he didn't want to stick the soup-of-doom in his mouth.

"You're not going to get any better if you don't eat."

Soul didn't say a word. She gave up and put the bowl on her lap, still holding the spoon inside.

Two hours later, Soul woke up and looked at the face of his sleeping partner, so peacefully asleep.

Maybe he could try his new idea now. He leaned closer to her face… Was this his lucky day? Has his luck finally changed? He closed his eyes, puckered his lips and got close… So close he could feel her breathing.

Suddenly, some horrible taste was in his mouth. He opened his eyes to see a spoon in his mouth! From the horrifying taste, he felt his stomach flip, the slime mixing in his mouth almost made his eyes pup out from his head.

Soul shoved Maka to the side and made his way to the bathroom were he piqued out what supposed to be soup.

"You thought you could get away from me sick link that? Well think again, I'm not going to give up Soul!" She said standing over Soul.

**Next morning**

Soul was still in bed but he didn't sleep all night. How could he? He almost died from that soup, plus the nurse was standing next to his bed holding that slime all night!

"Were do you think you're going?" She said when she noticed him getting of the bed.

"I'm just getting a drink of water." He made his way over to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. As he was about to drink it Maka came and took the glass away from his hand. She moved the glass cup behind her "Soul, the only way to get better fast is to-"

"Look I don't need that soup I'm find!"

"If you say so~" She happily gave the glass back to him. But as he got it closer to his lips, he smelled the same horrible stanch from yesterdays' soup. The smell was too much and Soul almost fainted from it. He throws the glass on the ground, smashing it to tiny pieces and looked at Maka's evil smile.

_'She's trying to get me to eat the slime no matter what I do! I need help… '_

Soul slipped on his jacket, shoes and with a fast goodbye to the nurse, he left to the park where he saw the rest of the gang.

"Yahoo! Soul buddy! How have you been? Wow dude, you don't look so good. You feel alright?"

"No, not really…" Soul said and sate down on the closest wooden chairs.

"Then why did you come here if you're not feeling well?" Kid asked him with a calm mood.

"It's Maka… She's driving me crazy! All I wanted was just three stinking words to say to her!"

The gang froze.

"And… What words would that be?" Kid asked nervously this time.

Soul snapped! "I love her for crying out loud!"

He shouted to everyone in the park. The gang took a few steps back but Black*Star only got closer to Soul and rested his hand on Soul's shoulder and said "Soul, do me a favor…"

"What?"

"I want you to run." He took a few steps back.

"Run? Why?" Soul was waiting for an answer but heard an annoying voice shout his name "Soul you bustard! You leave my angel alone!"

Soul tuned around to see Spirit with one arm transformed to a scythe, running towards Soul at full speed.

"Run Soul!" The whole gang yelled at Soul.

Soul ran for his life, not wanting to be cut in half.

**Two hours later**

"Soul, you'd better come down from there!" Spirit yelled at Soul who was now up a tree.

"Make me!" Soul yelled back.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Spirit used his scythe arm to bang at the tree, trying to chop it down.

"Wait! Stop! What the hell are you doing?" Soul panicked. The tree started to shake and in no time, fell.

Soul jumped and crushed _on top of Spirit._

"You're a dead man Soul!"

**25 minutes later**

Soul was running for 25 minutes and his fiver started taking effect on him. He had to slow down. As he ran, he took a turn between two buildings but ended up trapped in a dead end.

Spirit jumped to slice Soul in half. In fear, Soul closed his eyes. But instead of feeling pain, he heard a sound of something slamming to a rock.

He opened his eyes only to see Spirit's scythe arm stuck in a crack on the wall. Spirit's scythe arm was so close to Soul's head, it was touching his white hair. Soul was weak but made a run-for-it as Spirit struggle's to get his arm free.

Soul finally reached home, but the moment he opened the door, he saw the room filled with cups and bowls of soup.

"Maka… You win, I give up… Just give me the damn soup so I can finally rest… "Soul was too weak to complain, all he wanted to do now was sleep.

He heard the door shut behind him, Soul turned around to see Maka holding a bowl "Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah… "

Soul took a deep breath before gulping the soup down his through. Soul began seeing stars all over the room. And then thud! He fainted.

**Chapter 4 is coming up next! Please forgive me for my late update. I just finished my exams today and I have three weeks of NO SCHOOL now!**


	4. Ch4 Get rid of that shooting star!

**Thank you so much guys! I'm working on my spelling right now, I don't speak English so I mess up allot… Oh and one more thing, I don't own soul eater!**

**Chapter 4**

**Get rid of that shooting star!**

_'Great, what happened to me this time? Oh, right, the soup…'_ Soul finally woke up and was relieved that his fiver was gone. But wait… Where was Maka?

Soul jumped out of his bed and made his way to Maka's bedroom, but her bed was empty. Maka was not there, Soul then ran for the kitchen… Not there ether. He looked in the living room and upstairs but she wasn't there ether.

_'Where is she? What did she switch into this time? She'd better not get me into any more trouble.'_ Soul looked everywhere but couldn't find her. Maybe she went to school?

Soul thought she got to school early, but by the time he got there, she was nowhere to be found.

Soul then saw the rest of the gang talking with Stain. He hurried over to them "Guys, has anyone seen Maka?"

"No- Wait! She's not with you?" Kid asked. Soul was going to replay but a 'yahoo!' cut him off.

"Not now Black*Star…" Soul said. He felt someone tap on his shoulder saying "Dude, I'm right over here… "

Soul turned to look at Black*Star. "Wait, if you didn't 'yahoo' then who-"

Suddenly the roof came crushing down. As the dust started to clear away, a shadow appeared from the sky, it looked so familiar to Soul. It took him a few minutes to realize who it was. "No… Please, not another one!" Soul stared wide eyed at the pigtailed-blond wearing unfamiliar cloths that had stars all over them.

"Yahoo! Take a look at your new shooting star of this school people!" Maka yelled out lowed, making sure the whole school could hear her. The gang stared confused, but both Soul _and_ Black*Star were staring horrified.

"Well, it seems the potion is coping Black*Star's characteristics now." Stain said and pushed his glasses up.

"Hell no, I'm the star! Not her!" Black*Star tried to get everyone's attention but fails when the school kept staring at the new 'shooting star'.

Soul didn't know how to react when Black*Star jumped over the pail of dirt (That used to be the roof) and positioned his face in front of Maka.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't take away a star's spotlight when there is only one star here!" He yelled at her face.

"You're right. There can only be one star, and that's me!" Maka spitted in his face and started laughing like crazy.

"She's like another Black*Star" Liz whispered to Kid.

"I wander how this will turn out. It was bad enough there was only one. Two of them might actually destroy Death city" Kid replayed.

"Soul, you _do_ know Maka's _your_ responsibility now, don't you?" Stain said but Soul didn't pay attention to Stain at all. He was too busy staring at the two stars arguing.

"Alright, that's it!" Black*Star tackled Maka to the ground. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shifted were she was on top "What are you-Get off!" Black*Star yelled and shifted Maka were HE was on top now "I'm not losing to someone like you!" Maka shifted once again.

Every time they shifted, they rolled, changing their location. Unfortunately, they shifted and reached the stairs. And from one more shift, they both rolled down the stairs, bumping and crashing into other students. The gang fallowed the action. Running down stairs, Soul stopped to see a student beat up on the flour. The student lifted his fist and spoke "… I'll kill 'm … Both later…" His hand dropped with a small thud as he fainted.

"Oh yeah, they were defiantly here" Stain said before a crashing sound came from the cafeteria.

As the gang reached the cafeteria, there was Maka holding up a pot of food "Eat this!" She shoved it in Black*Star's face.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Black*Star grabbed a filled up bowl and threw it at Maka but missis and hits someone else. _That_ someone threw a bowl back at Black*Star bur he dodged it, letting the bowl hit another student. It was not long before it tuned into a food fight.

Soul desperately try's to reach Maka by crawling under the tables, not wanting to get food smacked to his face.

"Everyone, please stop! Fighting will not help!" Tsubaki tried to calm everyone down, but she got targeted and in a few seconds she drowned in a pail of up plates and bowls. Soul scanned the room, looking for Maka.

Room at the left corner: Kid make's something symmetrical out of food.

_'No'_

Room at the right corner: Tsubaki's hand sticks out from a pail of plates.

_'No, not there ether…'_

Room in between: Blue handed guy and a blond fighting.

_'Found you!'_

Suddenly, Sid came out of nowhere at the wrong time. When a plate was smashed into his face, the whole school froze.

"_Who_ threw that…?" Anger was clearly boiling in his head.

"It was him!"

"It was her!"

Both Black*Star and Maka pointed at each other, but blaming each other was useless. They both ran to the back door for escape. Soul fallowed them of course.

**After school**

Kid walked out and saw Soul standing at the school entrance.

"Soul, what are you doing here? And where are Maka and Black-Wow!" Kid was cut off by the force of strong wind passed by.

"What was that?" Kid asked shaking.

Black*Star and Maka were racing in full speed around the school.

Kid rested his hand on Soul's shoulders "Come on Soul, let's go dig Tsubaki out"

Soul nodded and fallowed Kid, feeling there was nothing he could've done to help his beloved girl, only leaving her running around the school like a maniac.

**To be continued**

**Chapter 5 will come up later.**


	5. Ch5 General's Orders!

**Thank you SO much guys :D I'm so happy I think I'm gonna cry D; I want to hug each and every last one of you guys X3 Thanks to your help I came up with a few ideas for more chapters and another SoulXMaka story I'm planning on writing later XD I don't own soul eater -_-; If I did, I would be a milliner right now :D**

**Chapter: 5**

**General's orders!**

Soul was finally in a deep slumber and happy to end the day with two Black*Stars running around. With a new morning, there will be a new Maka but after the shooting star accident, Soul thought it couldn't get worse than that.

Boy was he so wrong…

Suddenly, the sound of an annoyingly played French horn brock his deep slumber. He opened his eyes to see Maka holding an instrument and wearing… A military uniform?

"What are you doing? Go get dressed already!" She spited in Soul's face as she put her hands on her hips.

"Maka it's too ear-"Soul was cut off when Maka yelled furiously at his face "I said, GET DREESSED NOW!" Soul couldn't say anything at that moment. She was giving him a stare so creepy, he thought she was GRABBING his soul!

"Did you hear me? Or did I not make it clear for you? Then I'll repeat, GET UP AND GET DREESSED!" She yelled again. At first Soul didn't move staring wide eyed at her. But when she lifted a book in the air, Soul finally jumped from the bed and ran to get school cloths.

Soul was about to change into his school uniform but notices Maka standing next to him.

"Uh… Maka, how can I change when you're looking at me like that?" Soul wouldn't change right in front of her, would he?

She gave him THAT stare again "How would I know if you're an intruder or not if I leave?" She was patting the book in her hand.

"Intruder? I'm no-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

She slammed the book in his head. Soul admitted that was the BIGGEST CHOP to the head he had ever received. (Sorry for my bad English DX).

As Soul recovered from the hit, he turned around to see Maka giving him the STARE again "CHANGE!" She yelled.

"Y-yes ma'am" Soul was helpless at that point and had no choice but to dress in front of her.

**25 minutes later**

Soul made his way to school trying to ignore the lazar-eyed Maka holding the overgrown book behind him, but how? Every time he ignored her, she orders him with "WALK STRAGHT!" And "TAKE YOUR HANDS OUT OF YOUR PACKT!" And even "Breath from your nose, NOT FROM YOUR MOUTH!" Soul could hardly walk. Maka was fallowing him like a guard protecting a gate.

The gang was watching from a safe distance. Too bad they couldn't do anything to help the poor guy.

Soul stopped, noticing the overly crowded hallway.

He was going to turn around but Maka gave him the stare once more, causing him to freeze.

She stepped in front of the crowd and cleared her through.

And with a deep breath, Maka screamed "EVERYBODY SHOULD ETHER LINE UP IN A STAIGHT LINE! OR GET THERE BRAIN'S SCRAMBLED TO THE FLOOR!" With that, the crowed scattered and lined up into two straight lines.

Maka started to walk in between the two lines. She stopped at a student who was chowing gum.

"Spit that out… RIGHT NOW!" She ordered and gave him the stare.

The poor guy was shaking for the power of her creepy glare "W-who made you i-in charge?"

"MAKA CHOP!" She almost cracked his skull from the hit of that book "who is next?" She turned to look at her frightened slaves.

Stain, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki were watching her actions "She made a symmetrical line so easily!" The gang ignored Kid's reaction.

"You know… She may be useful for training other students" Everyone turned to look at Stain.

"W-what do you mean" Tsubaki asked.

Maka quickly marched up to Stain when he called"Maka, front and center"

"Sir, yes sir!" She stood straight.

"I have a mission for you. Are you up to the challenge?" Stain asked her, yet he knew her answer.

"Challenge accepted, sir!"

"Good, I will tell you what to do later. Go wait for me outside"

"Sir, yes sir!" She marched away.

Stain turned to the team "Kid, go gather up a few of the new students and wait outside" He then turned to Soul who managed to escape after Maka left "Soul, I'm going to need you too"

**Outside**

Stain gathered the group to an abandoned house "Alright, here is what I want you to do" Stain reached into his pocket and pulled out a pearl and explained "Today the new class will learn fast-thinking and stealth. I will place this pearl inside that house; your job is to simply inter the house and retrieve this pearl. However, there is also I guard in that house; I gave her 5 minutes to prepare. You have an hour to get the pearl back" He turned to Soul "As for you, Soul" He came closer to Soul and whispered "Sense this is going to be hard on them, I need you to help. All you have to do is try to get Maka's attention. That way, the new team may have a chance"

Soul nodded _'But how should I do that?'_ Soul thought. Then an idea hit him _'This is my chance! This will get her attention AND I can finally say the three words that I kept in my heart all this time!'_

"Alright class, your time starts… now!"

The class grouped up and planed ways to get the pearl. Sadly, it did not turn out well.

**Plane A**

"Soul you should enter from the backdoor and get Maka, and then we will get in by the window"

At first the plan went smoothly, but the second Soul grabbed the doorknob, he knew something was wrong.

There was glue on the doorknob, Soul's hand was stuck.

"GUYS, WAIT! THE HOUSE IS BOOBYTRAPED!" He tried to warn the others, but it was too late when he saw one of the students being thrown out the window.

The door he was stuck to finally opened and Soul received a big MAKA CHOP. From the furs of the book, Soul's hand was free.

But it turned out harder than they expected it to be.

"This means ware" The class were defiantly right.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_One day, maybe next week_

_I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

_I will drive past your house_

_And if the lights are all down_

_I'll see who's around_

**Plan B**

This time they formed a group of five including Soul. They managed to get close to the house unseen. One transformed into a chainsaw and his maister used him to cut a shape on the wall for an entrance. Soul was the first to who got in, but he then ran out in full speed right past the class screaming "RUN!"

At first they were having trouble understanding the moment, but then they ran after Soul when they saw four black guard dogs jump out of the hole they made.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_I'll getcha, I'll getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_One day, maybe next week_

_I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

**Plan C**

"Wait, what's plan C?" Soul asked

"Plan C is to think of more plans" I student explained.

"Guys, we have 30 minutes left! How can we think of something this fast?"

"I GOT AN IDEA!" One student shouted. But by the time Soul and the others turned, the student was already gone.

Soul turned back and to his horror, the student was running towards the house without his weapon!

"You idiot! Get back here!" Soul ordered. Sadly, the 'idiot' fell in one of Maka's traps.

Yep. He really was an idiot.

"Never mind him! Let's try anything we can think of!" Soul ordered once more.

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another_

_I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya_

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya_

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna give you the slip_

They tried everything they thought of. Unfortunately, plan D failed. Same goes to plan E, only Soul probably cracked his skull on that one.

"20 minutes left… What now?"

"Let's not give up -WHO AM I KIDDING! This is hopeless!" Soul slammed his head to the wall.

But an idea came when one of the team suggested "If we can't get in, then maybe we can get HER out!"

Soul slapped himself "Why didn't I think of that?"

Soul ran to the front door "Hi tiny-tits! I just sent a later to your father saying how much you want him back!" The door slammed open hard. _'It worked! '_Soul thought before he saw Maka pull out a book with400 pages. Soul ran for the safety of his brain. Maka was not far behind.

Soul clearly had Maka's attention! It was now or never! The team ran into the house and desperately searched for the pearl.

As Stain counted "Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two…"

"WE FOUND IT!"

Right on time!

"Well, you did it, you all passed" Stain clapped.

"Wait, what about Soul?" The class looked back to find Soul being dragged from his leg by Maka. The sound of his nails scrapping the floor, straggling for help.

"Leave him. He will get used to it sooner or later" Stain said as the class fallowed him

**To be continued**

**I'm sorry D: This didn't turn out well because I finished it at 12:27 AM I wanted to finish it early but I was too sleepy and I guess I messed it up really bad DX Was it Bad? Horrible? Ugly? Please review before you leave T-T**

**By the way, the lyric I used was "One Way Or Another" by Blondie.**


	6. Ch6 Please Remember Part 1

**Okay so "Please Remember" will be in two or three parts sense it's going to be Maka's last switch XD But don't worry, I'm planning on doing another story soon :D Thank you guys, I love you all, I don't own soul eater, and please enjoy X3 (Note: This is going to be boring)**

**Chapter: 6**

**Please Remember (Part 1)**

Soul didn't have any sleep last night, thinking of what will happen on the 5th day of Maka's switch. But he had to go to school so he finally decided to get up.

Maka wasn't in bed when he walked passed her room. Her pajamas were neatly placed on the bed. At that Soul started to wander of what she had switched into this time.

As he reached school, Stain came up to hem "Well, Soul, I didn't think you would have leaved this long but… Congratulations on having Maka back"

At first Soul didn't understand what he. But when he reached class he saw was Maka, Sitting peacefully reading a book. He ran towards her, desperately to know what was going on.

"Maka, Is that really you? Did you turn back? "

"Yeah, glade to be back" She replayed and looked back to her book again. _'Yep, that's my Maka' _Soul smiled at the thought of having Maka back to normal.

**Telephone call with Sly and Stain**

"_So, Maka's back to normal?" _Sly asked at the other side of the line.

"Yes, it seems so" Stain replayed.

"_But there is something I don't understand"_

"Is there a problem Sly?"

"_When we tested the C Switch, we used ONE drop. One drop lasts at least two hours"_

"So…? I don't see a problem"

"_Think about it! One drop is two hours but Maka had the WHOLE bottle! That's more than five days! Why did she suddenly turn back at the fifth?" _Sly explained.

"You have a point there"

"_I have a bad feeling about this… "_

"Sly, is it possible for the potion to change anything with the person's soul?"

"_No"_

"Then we have nothing to worry about. I'll keep an eye out for any weird changes to Maka"

**Back with Maka and Soul (End of school)**

Maka was definitely herself again. Her face always focused to her books and Maka-chopping every one of her father's 'love-Maka' attempts.

"So, sense your back to being Maka I guess we should go home and clean the mess you made from the 'shooting star' accident" Soul joked.

"Well I think Mr. cool-guy needs to learn responsibility" She laughed.

"I guess I learned my lesson" As much as he hated it, he played along.

After a few minutes, they were on their way home but then Maka made a sudden stop.

"Maka, what's wrong?"

"I forget my notebook. You can go home, I won't be late" She ran back to school, but she did NOT get her notebook. In fact, she did not forget anything at all.

And one Soul was out of sight "Stupid boy~" She whispered to herself.

**Next day (6****th**** day)**

To Soul, it was a normal day like he always hoped it would be like. Maka is Maka; breakfast is normal, and a peaceful walk to school.

That until Kid walked in class "Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Stubaki; father is calling all of us"

**With Shinigami-sama**

"I'm glad you came" Shinigami's greeting.

"Who are we after, father?"

"That's why I called you all here. Someone has been stealing machines, computers, cables and also gadgets from labs" Shinigami explained.

"That's all? THIS IS GONNA BE EAYSY!" Of cause Black*Star is most of the time wrong.

"I'm afraid not. He also kidnapped most of our strongest students" When Shinigami explained farther, the team stared wide eyed.

"Find him and find out what's he up to" Shinigami ordered.

The team left in a hurry, searching for the kidnapper. But someone was missing, weir was Maka?

Soul noticed after he excited the school, Maka was gone…

He ran back in, searching for his missing maister. And finally, he found her in one of the teacher's office. She was too busy messing with the teacher's computer to notice Soul approaching her. And with a squeak sound from Soul's shoe, she jumped up in surprise.

"S-Soul! When did- Oh right! The motion! Sorry, I forgot about that" She seemed nerves, tapping the off button of the computer with her finger to close the computer.

"W-what were you…?" Soul had too many thoughts in his mind.

"Well we have to look for that guy! Let's go Soul" She didn't even look at Soul and ran out the room.

**End of part 1**

**When I said this was going to be boring I WAS COMPLITLY RIGHT! DX I'm really **_**really **_**sorry guys D: I'm always busy so I write the chapters at night DX I finished this at 4:20 AM And I didn't sleep at all D:! Should I keep going? I really think I did a horrible job at this -_-;**


	7. Ch7 Please Remember Part 2

**Hi :3 Thanks for all your help guys XD I will probably stop complaining on how bad my work is and write faster instead X3 I'll do my best for you guys XD I don't own soul eater… Seriously, do I really have to put that there? -_-; Anyway, here is pert 2 of Please Remember.**

**Chapter: 7**

**Please remember (Part 2)**

**7****th**** day**

**(With Black*Star and Tsubaki)**

"HI GUYS! I FOUND HIM!" Black*Star yelled as he grabbed a man by his shirt.

"Black*Star, Put him down! That's the mailman!" Tsubaki tried to convince him to let the poor mailman go.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANING ON?" He started slapping the squirming mailman.

"Black*Star, look at him, Does he really look like someone who can kidnap Shibusen's strongest fighters?" Tsubaki pointed at the man who was shaking and whimpering in fear.

"I guess your right" Instead of letting him go, Black*Star threw the man to the sky.

How high did he threw him? Let's just say the man didn't come down.

**(With Kid, Patty and Liz)**

Kid was using his skateboard to have a better view at the city. Liz and Patty were searching on ground until they finally decided to ask people around for information. They stopped at a museum that appeared to have been robbed.

Kid get close enough to hear a shocking conversation between the police. He quickly jumped on his skateboard and flew back to Shibusen.

**(With Maka and Soul)**

Soul and Maka spent three hours asking around the city for information. Sadly, they found no luck. They decided to take a break from the back cracking search and sit in the park nearby.

"This is hopeless… "Soul sighed.

"Let's just take five minutes before we start searching again" Maka said as she started walking away.

"Were do you think you're going?"

"I'm just going to wash my face so I don't fall asleep. I'll be right back" When Maka left, Soul did what she told hem and waited. After ten minutes Maka finally came back.

"All that time just to wash your face?"

"Sorry to make you wait this long" Maka apologized.

"Anyway, let's keep looking. We will find him one way or another" Soul was about to leave the park but stopped when Maka said "Do you _believe_ we can find him, Soul Eater?"

It scared Soul when he heard her say it. The moment he turned around, he look right in her eyes as she stared at his. He always loved to look at her eyes but at that moment… He didn't feel the love he had had to them before.

"B-believe?" Soul did his best to talk even though it was hard to speak.

"Yes Soul Eater. Do you believe?" She repeated.

"I-I-I guess I do"

"Hehehe that's good then, we should get going now" She cutely giggled and pulled on Soul's wrist to get him to walk.

**Hours later (With Shinigami)**

"It seems we haven't gotten any closer to finding him" Shinigamin continued "However, Kid made a discovery in his search. The person we are looking for has stolen the 'Soul Spin Ruby'"

"A what?" Black*Star asks.

"The Soul Spin Ruby was first found in Asia. It was transported here to keep it away from enemy's hands" Shinigami continues "The ruby has the ability to suck out a person's soul and by doing that it gains more power"

"But father, why would he steal something like that?" Kid asked.

"We aren't sure about that yet… But we will search again tomorrow, it's getting late for you kids. Bye, bye now~" As Shinigami waved goodbye, everyone headed home.

**Midnight phone call with Stain and Sly**

Stain had his head on his desk as he slept, but the sound of his phone woke him up. He lazily reached for the phone.

"Who is this?" Stain was half asleep as he picked up the phone.

"_Stain, you awake?" _It was Sly's voice.

"I am now. Sly don't you know what time it is?"

"_WHO CARES ABOUT THE TIME? This is very important!"_

"Alright, what's the story?" Stain asked

"_It's about Maka! Now I know why the potion didn't affect her at the fifth day!"_

"You woke me up for this? She's doing fine"

"_Stain… Maka's still on C Switch… By spilling the whole bottle on her, the C Switch must have gotten stuck at the fifth day!" _Sly explains.

"Stuck?"

"_Yes, Maka is stuck on one personality. I don't know when or if she will ever turn back. And that's not all; I think she has something to do with the ki-" PEEP… PEEP… PEEP… _The line was ether disconnected or cut.

"SLY! SLY! What's going on? Are you there? SLY!" Stain kept yelling at the phone, but no one answered.

**The next part will be up soon XD Sorry I had to stop here D: My fingers are killing me from typing so fast on the keyboard -_-; please review… I hope you liked it cause I'm doing my best :3**


	8. Ch8 Please Remember Part 3

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter and I want to thank you all for reading! XD I will start on another story soon after I finish this piece of crap :D I don't own soul eater and blah… Blah… Blah, everybody gets the point already -_-; Oh and I almost forgot something D: *hugs everyone* There! X3 Well, enjoy and make sure to review before you leave :3 By the way; This is going to be long XD**

**Chapter: 8**

**Please Remember Part 3**

**8****th**** day**

'_Do you believe, Soul Eater?'_

'_B-believe?'_

'_Yes Soul Eater. Do you believe?'_

_Believe what? What did she mean? Do I believe? But do I believe what?_

'_Believe in me of course'_

'_WHAT?'_

THUD!

Soul woke up to find himself on the floor and not on his bed where he should've been. Scratching his head before he stood up he noticed something was wrong, but what was it? Was it that there wasn't any light shining outside his window like always? Soul walked over to his bedroom window to see the thick black clouds in the sky, trees thrashing from the strong wind, and for the first time empty streets.

Soul was about to use the bathroom but stopped when passed by Maka's empty bedroom. _'Fuck, Maka don't tell me you went to school in this weather!' _He forgot all about the bathroom and quickly changed into his school uniform, boots and a jacket. The second he opened the door to leave, the wind almost blew him away but Soul stood his ground.

It was a hard and a long way to school but Soul finally got there. But something seemed wrong… The school was also empty… weir was everyone? Soul then remembered that he was looking for Maka in the first place, he run to his class and kicked the door open to see Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki in class… But weir was everyone else? And weir was Maka? The team was looking out the windows before Soul came in. "Guys, weir is everyone? Nobody's in school?" As Soul asked, Kid seemed that he definitely had the answer to that. "Soul, nobody's in Death City" At that, Soul was speechless. "Soul, I think you have to see this" Black*Star and Kid stepped assayed from the windows to leave a spot for Soul.

Soul ran in between his friends to have a look. His eyes snapped open; not only were the streets completely empty, but an unfamiliar huge building was in the center of Death City.

The building had a glowing red color, with up to three hundred satellites on the top.

"W-what is that?" Soul finally asked.

"We aren't sure, but we have to go check it out. Come on!" The team fallowed kid out the class and stopped when they saw a small group of students gathering; including Savannah. Kid ran to Savannah "What's going on out there? What is that thing and weir is everyone?"

"We don't know. But it must have something to do with the disappearance of everyone" Savannah explained.

"It looks like you might need some help there"

"We'll need as much help we can get"

**Out side**

From a closer look, the building was about twelve stories high, but the red glowing was still a mystery.

As the group got closer, the doors slowly opened. It was too dark to see as Savannah made the first steps into the darkness; fallowed by Soul, Kid and the group. The doors closed behind them after they entered.

"Soul" Savannah called "turn into a scythe"

"W-wait, why?"

"Weapons, please transform for your own safety. Let us be prospered for what may come" Savannah ordered.

"But wait, Maka isn't-"Soul couldn't continue when Savannah cut him of "Maka isn't here, I know. My partner Zac isn't here ether so I might as well use you" She Explained. Soul did what she told him. Savannah was taking the lead holding Soul as she walked in the dark. But then the lights came on, reviling the creepiest thing everyone had ever seen. Not only was the room the size of seven school playgrounds; but there were people tapped in strange red glass balls. Those were the messing people from Death City.

The people were unconscious, flouting inside the glass balls. There were so many swinging on the roofs… Others stuck to the walls… The group could hardly believe their eyes.

"I see rescue has arrived. And I almost thought I captured every last one of you" The female voice came from above "Sense you're all here, might as well get all of you"

"What do you want with everyone?" Soul yelled but the voice did not answer. Suddenly, the walls started to flip inwards making way for an army of robots to drive out. There were so many… There was only one thing they could've done at that point "ATTACK!" Savannah ordered and the group spread out.

Kid used Liz and Patty to shoot the robots. Sadly, it didn't do any harm. It seemed that the small group was outnumbered. As Savannah and Soul were cornered, Savannah searched the room for anything that might help. That when she saw it… At the center of the room, there was a barrier of energy formed around a tower. That was the source!

"Soul, I need you to do me a favor. You see that tower over there? I need you to go up there and stop whoever is doing this!" Savannah was determined to win the battle.

"But wait what about you?" Soul asked.

"Don't you want to see Maka again?" Soul had nothing to say to that. "GO!" Sense Soul was in his scythe form, it was easy for her to throw him. Her throw was not enough to get him close to the tower, but Black*Star grabbed him and threw him again. He was now close enough so he turned back and started running up the tower. _'Don't worry Maka… I'll save you'_

The group on the ground straggled to keep the robots away from fallowing Soul.

"Keep them away from the tower!" Savannah yelled as she kicking robot ass.

The tower was tall but Soul didn't give up, he made it to the top and kicked the door open to see the back of a chair in front of him.

"Well, I see you made it, Soul Eater" At that point, Soul then knew whose voice was that. "M-Maka?" He was about to get closer but after a few steps, a robotic arm grabbed him, keeping him in his place.

He was straggling to free himself from the arm but his head snapped forward at the sound of HER standing up from the chair. She got closer… Yes, it was Maka… covered in lines, robber ropes and chains.

He was close enough to grab his chin and lifted his head to look at his eyes.

"You really thought you can stop me?" She laughed.

"Maka… Why? Why would you do such a thing?" A hurt sound was in Soul's voice.

"Why? Have you ever heard of the strongest miaster in the world? Well I'm going to be one soon" She let go of Soul's chin and walked over to a ruby next to her chair. "Thanks to this beauty, I can suck out everyone's power and place it into my own strength" She was rubbing the top of the ruby.

"So you were the one who stool it… Maka… This is not you. Please try to remember who you are" Soul could hardly believe it… His Maka would never do such a thing.

"YOUR WRONG! This is me! This is who I am!"

"Maka… Please remember… The first time we met… The first time we became partners… The first time you wanted me to play the piano for you"

Maka froze at what he was saying.

"I played it for you and ONLY you… Because I'm nothing without you…"

Soul felt the arm drop him. "Soul…" As Maka turned around… THAT was Maka. Those were the eyes he loved. She quickly remembered the robots.

"Maka, how do we stop those things?"

"That ruby! If we get rid of it, the robots will shut down, free everyone and the whole place will collapse as well" Maka explained and soon they both reached out for the ruby and threw it hard on the ground, causing it to crack into pieces.

They robots stopped, the glass balls vanished and the group ran to help the victims. The place started to collapse. The group of people was close to the exit.

However, Soul and Maka were on to of a tower. As pails of huge rock began to fall, Soul and Maka were already out of the tower. But then a huge rock fell from the roof "SOUL LOOK OUT!" Maka pushed him away and the rock landed in between them, separating them from each other. Soul didn't want to leave without her. He was pushing the rocks and calling his miaster's name over and again. But then an arm grabbed him and bulled him away. It was Black*Star trying to save his friend.

No… Soul struggled to get free and help Maka. But Kid grabbed Soul and pulled him out as well.

Soul was finally out, watching in horror as the building gets destroyed.

He fell to his knees… '_Why Maka…? Why?' _He almost wanted to cry. What mattered anymore? His Maka… Was gone?

He started speaking to himself "Maka… I'm sorry. I don't know if you can hear me say this but… I love you…"

"Can you say that again Soul" He heard her voice, but no… It might be his mind playing tricks on him.

"I love you Maka" He said it again. He suddenly felt someone giving him a strong squeeze; he tilted his head to have a better look. It was Maka… Hugging him like a toy.

"Oh Soul I LOVE YOU!" She pressed her face in his jacket, hugging him even tighter.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me? The three words?"

"Yes Maka. And I finally said it"

**Meanwhile**

"So it was Maka who kidnapped you and stool a few item?" Stain asked Sly.

"Yeah, I guess she didn't want me to tell you anything so she cute off the telephone line" Sly continued "But it ended well at the end. Look at them; everyone's happy about it"

"They DO know they are going to clean this mess up, right?"

**END!**

**OMG you have no idea how long that took me to write D: It looks horrible but I did my best -_-; I'll go work on the new story XD Bye bye :D I love you all X3**


End file.
